


Leo's nightmare

by KerryAnne



Series: Leo's nightmare [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Aggressive Raphael, Alpha Raphael, Brothers, Dominant Raphael, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Forced Bonding, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Turtlecest, Uke Leo, Young Turtles, love potions, turtletots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: After being captured and injected with various serums by the Shredder, Raphael captures Leo and forces him to be his mate. Can the brothers get past this or will their bond be broken forever?





	1. Leo's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is kidnapped by Shredder and given drugs to reduce him to his most primitive urges. He kidnaps Leo, desiring to claim him as his mate.

Leo's 16  
Don's 16  
Mikey's 16  
Raph's 15

Fifteen-year-old Raphael blew out the candles on his chocolate birthday cake and made a wish. I know it's a huge ask, he thought, but I wish ta find love. Hopefully with Irma. I like her a lot. She's beautiful, so smart and she makes my heart soar when she's 'round. Butterflies and all that shit. Fuck.

"Great job, Raph," Leo said. "Did you make a wish?"  
Emerald eyes looked into Leo's sapphire ones and Raphael said, "I did."

"What did you wish for, Raph?" Mikey asked.  
"He can't tell you, Mikey," Don said. "Or it won't come true."

"That's right," Irma said. "So, how old are you now, Raphael?"  
"Fifteen."  
"I remember when I was that age," the brunette said, adjusting her red glasses. "Feels like a lifetime ago."  
"Was only two years ago. Ya ain't old."

"Let's cut the cake, shall we?" April said.

Raphael stood up and April cut slices for all of them.

Raphael took a huge bite and said, "This is incredible. Thank ya, Irma."  
"My pleasure. I'm thinking of becoming a caterer."  
"Ya should totally do it. I'd happily do it if ya need a guinea pig ta taste what ya make."

Mikey laughed and said, "Anything to get close to Irma, huh, Raph?"  
Raphael flushed and said, "I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout."  
"I think you do. Raphie has a crush on you, Irma. He's just too shy to admit it."

"Leave him alone, Mikey!" Leo said crossly.  
"But it's true! Come on, Raphie."

His cheeks flaming red, Raphael dropped his plate, swung his fist into Mikey's jaw, sending him reeling, and stormed out of the lair.

"Nice going, Mikey!" Don said angrily.  
"I was just being honest," Mikey said, rubbing his aching jaw.

"I'll talk to him," Leo said and went in search of the temperamental turtle.

XXXX 

Raphael ran and ran until he could run no more, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he thought back to the events of that evening. Fuckin' Mikey, he thought. Spillin' the beans like that after I swore him ta secrecy. How could he do that ta me and embarrass me like that? Fuck. Panting heavily, he slumped against a wall and cried unashamedly.

Raphael was so engrossed in his misery that he didn't see Bebop or Rocksteady hiding in the shadows, but he sure as hell felt the tranquilizer in his left leg. Looking up, he saw the villains and snarled, baring his teeth, as his hands went to his sai in his obi, "Ya fuckin'…." but his sentence went unfinished, as the drug took effect and he fell to the ground with a dull thud, his eyes sliding closed.

"Boss will be super pleased," Bebop said. "It's the red masked turtle. The mean one. What's his name again? Donatello?"  
Rocksteady racked his brains and said, "I think it's Michelangelo. Quick. We have to get him to the boss before he wakes up. Come on."

The villains carefully lifted Raphael up and out of a nearby manhole into their van and sped off to Shredder's place.

XXX

Raphael woke up some time later and found himself strapped to a stretcher, Shredder peering at him.

"Welcome back, Raphael," Shredder said.

"Oh, it's Raphael!" Bebop said, slapping his head in frustration. "I should have known. I always get them turtles mixed up."

"Shut up," Shredder shouted. "You morons actually did capture the turtles for once. Well, one of them. I wanted all of them, but he'll have to do. In fact, he's perfect. What a gorgeous specimen you are, Raphael." He trailed a hand down Raphael's bicep and said, "Huge muscles. Perfect."  
"What do ya want with me?" Raphael demanded and spat in his face, as his green eyes blazed. "Don't fuckin' touch me."  
Shredder wiped the spit off of his cheek and said, "Your shell would look wonderful hanging up on my wall, but that's not what I have planned. No harm's going to come to you, Raphael. Nothing. I just want to examine you."  
"Ya gay or somethin'? Ya want me? Maybe a kiss? Aw. Even Shredder needs love."  
Shredder wrinkled his nose in disgust and said, "Shut it, shell back." He slipped a gloved hand between Raphael's legs and began to rub his slit. "Drop down for me, mutant. Be a good boy. Come on, boy. I know you can do it."  
"Fuckin' get yer hands offa me," Raphael shouted, as his shell felt embarrassingly tight. "Don't want this. Untie me now."  
"Relax, Raphael. This is called a hand job. Ever had one before?"

A reluctant churr escaped Raphael's throat, as he dropped down into Shredder's waiting hand, his purple cock semi erect and slick with precum. Shredder kept rubbing and Raphael's eyes rolled back into his head, as he rumbled and saw stars. He'd given himself hand jobs before, but someone else-even if it was the Shredder doing it-was amazing. 

"Container now, Bebop," Shredder ordered.

Raphael churred loudly and went over the edge, as he climaxed. Long ropey, milky streams of semen filling the container that Bebop held.

"Good job, Raphael," Shredder praised. "You're so virile."  
Panting, Raphael opened his eyes and seeing the container, he said, "What are ya gonna do with that?"  
"Never you mind, Raphael. Now for my gift to you. Well, for me, actually," Shredder said and cackled. "Blindfold him."  
"Look, I got a right ta know what ya do with my DNA," Raphael said, as he was blindfolded. "What are ya plannin', sicko? A super army? Talk ta me."  
"Talk to this," Shredder said, injecting him three times. Once with a tranquilizer. Then again with a special love potion he'd developed and finally with a special serum that'd send Raphael's hormones raging off of the charts. He'd be one aggressive, horny turtle with one thing on his mind.  
"Fuckin' bastard," Raphael muttered, as he passed out.

"What do I do with his jizz, boss?" Bebop muttered.  
"I'll examine it and then throw it away," Shredder said.

"So, we aren't going to have turtles?" Rocksteady asked.  
"Of course not," Shredder said. "We've been over this. I was just humiliating him. The real plan's to have the turtles fall in love and to be so obsessed that they won't give a damn about my schemes. Go dump him in the sewers."

"Right, boss," Bebop said. "Come on, Rocksteady."

The villains untied Raphael, took him back to the sewers and returned to their boss.

XXX

Leo searched high and low for Raphael and was just about to call it a night, when he saw a prone figure lying on the ground. Cautiously approaching the figure, his eyes lit up when he saw it was his missing brother.

"Raph," Leo said. "Thank fuck. I've been worried sick about you."  
Green eyes flickered open and Raphael said weakly, "Leo?"  
"It's me, Raph. Can you stand?"  
"Yeah," Raphael said and stood. "I feel weird. Burns. So hot."  
"Let's get Donnie to have a look at you. Did someone hurt you?"  
"Mine!" Raphael growled, lunging at Leo and knocking him to the ground.  
"Raph, what the hell's wrong with you?" Leo demanded, trying to escape, but unable to, because his brother was stronger. "Stop."  
"Mine!" Raphael growled again and bit down on Leo's collarbone, making him cry out in pain. "Gonna pound ya good."  
"Raph," Leo said, realizing what his brother wanted. To dominate him and to rut like animals. "Stop. We're brothers. This is wrong. Raph! I don't want this and you don't either. Raph, stop. Please."

Ignoring Leo's pleas, Raphael parted Leo's legs and lined his cock at Leo's entrance. Leo bit his lip, as Raphael plunged inside of him, pain coursing through his body. Nothing like he'd ever experienced before.

Raph!" Leo said. "Stop."

Fuelled by his lust, his eyes glazed over, Raphael plowed in and out, Leo feeling like he was being split in two.

Raphael's so huge, Leo thought. My brother's raping me and there's nothing I can do this. This isn't Raph. This is a monster. My brother would never do this to me. What happened to him? Have to remember this isn't Raph and when this is over..

Leo whined, as Raphael kept stabbing at his prostate, the cries turning to churrs, as Raphael hit the bundle of nerves buried inside of him. Leo came first, his essence coating both him and Raphael. A few minutes later, Raphael came, churring loudly, his seed filling up his brother and seeping out of Leo's abused hole down his thighs.

"Mine," Raphael panted, pulling out and looking at his brother lovingly. "Mine. Love ya, Leo," he added and pressed a kiss to Leo's lips.

Ashamed, disgusted and afraid, Leo turned his head away, as tears ran down his cheeks. My brother raped me and now he kisses me, he thought. What the hell happened to him?

"Yer mine," Raphael said, dragging Leo to his feet. "And we're gonna be together forever. Mine. Mine. Mine."  
"Raph, I want to go home," Leo choked out. "I need a shower and we….Everyone's worried about you."  
"We ain't gonna go home, Leo. Me and ya are gonna have a life together. Just us."  
"I don't want that, Raph. I want to go home."  
"Yer just sayin' that. Ya love me, Leo," Raphael said, slipping a hand between Leo's legs and tugging on his tail. "Yer comin' with me. I'm leader now and yer my mate."  
"Raph, this isn't you," Leo said, trying not to flinch. "Something happened. Let's talk about it and we can figure something out. Come on. Donnie will help you."  
"I'M FUCKIN' FINE!" Raphael yelled and backhanded Leo, making him wince. "I love ya and ya love me. Why the fuck can't ya accept that?"  
"Raph…."  
"Grrr," Raphael snarled, lunging at Leo and knocking him to the ground. "Stop fightin' me! It'll be easier for ya."  
"Raph," Leo said, as he struggled futilely "Please…." His words were cut off, as seeing a brick beside him, Raphael picked it up with one hand and smashed it onto his brother's head, stunning him. 

Leo blacked out and Raphael lifted up a limp Leo and loped off to his secret hideaway.

"He's all mine," Raphael said, as he bound Leo to the bed in the chamber. "And he loves me. I know he does. We belong together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Poor Leo. Will Raph's drugs wear off and will Leo ever escape?


	2. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo learns something disturbing about himself and his torment continues.

Sometime later, Leo woke, his head and every part of him throbbing. Raphael had certainly fucked him up good and he knew he’d feel it for days. He was naked and bound by the bedsheets to the bed and Raphael sat on the edge of it, looking at him intently. Leo’s gear lay in a heap on the floor and Raphael was also nude, his own gear lying beside his brother's.

“Welcome back, sugar,” Raphael said. “How ya feelin’?”  
“Let me go, Raph. Now and I won’t tell anyone. I promise!”  
“I don’t think so, Fearless,” Raphael said, scooting closer and placing his hands between Leo’s legs. He tugged Leo’s little tail, making him flinch, and said, “Yer mine. Ya know yer so perfect and guess what I found out? Yer intersex, so that means we can have babies! Ain’t that cool? Ya, me and our babies. One happy family. I can’t wait ta be a daddy!”

Nausea bubbled in Leo’s belly at the thought of babies with his brother. Could that really happen? Was he really intersex? How could they handle babies? What kind of life could the babies have living in the sewers and how could he love them being a product of rape? No. The best option was abortion if he became gravid. Maybe then they could go on with their lives. Who was he kidding? Babies or no babies, there was no way he and Raphael could be civil after this. Even if wasn’t Raphael’s fault and he’d been drugged, it was still rape and he couldn’t trust or be around him. He was sure Raphael would be sickened by what he'd done and would also want the abortion when the drug wore off of him.

“Say somethin’, Leo. Yer awful quiet," Raphael said.  
“I don’t want babies with you and I don’t want to be with you, Raphael. I want to go home. Now,” Leo yelled. “Look, you’ve been drugged and this isn’t you. Can’t be you, because you’re straight and this is morally wrong. We’re brothers. Untie me and I swear I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Nah. Ya enjoyed us fuckin’. Yer just too shy ta say it,” Raphael said and stroked his cheek. “Ya’ve always been scared ta talk ‘bout feelings, but it’s okay. Ya can admit ya liked it. Admit it. Ya liked my thick rod buried deep in ya and ya submissive ta me."  
Leo spat at him, sapphire eyes blazing, and said, “You raped me, Raphael.”  
“Can’t be rape if ya enjoyed it, Leo,” Raphael said and wiped the spit off of his cheek. “Ya churred, baby, so ya loved it. We’re gonna be amazin’ together, Leo.”  
“I’ll never love you and the guys will find me.”  
“Ya do love me. Yer just shy ta admit it, but I know that’ll come,” Raphaei said and nuzzled Leo’s cheek with his beak. “Ya smell so damn good, Leo. Musk tinged with mint. Must be due ta all the mint tea ya drink.  
“I WANT….”

Raphael cut off Leo’s sentence by smashing his lips onto Leo’s in a fierce and possessive kiss. Biting Leo’s lower lip, tasting him, claiming him. He thrust his tongue inside of Leo’s mouth, making him want to gag. It was wrong and sordid. His own brother was kissing him and he didn’t want this. Not at all. Leo tried to pull away, but Raphael was too strong and gripped his face, as he kissed him.

Raphael broke the kiss a few minutes later and nipped Leo’s collarbone, asserting dominance, and making him mewl, tears running down his face. He was going to be violated again, he knew, and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was lie there and take it. Him the leader treated like a plaything by his own brother. It was a living nightmare and one he never imagined would happen.

I’d rather die than this, Leo thought. This is hell.

Raphael trailed kisses down Leo’s plastron and licked the salty tears that had dripped from Leo’s face, his hands groping, touching, familiarizing himself with Leo's body, examining the numerous battle scars.

“I remember this scar,” Raphael said, stopping and looking up. “I gave it ta ya when I got pissed at ya after ya ran off with Karai one night. Was convinced ya two were runnin’ away.”  
"So you were jealous,” Leo said, hoping by talking Raphael would cease.  
“Kinda, but not because I fancied ya. Was jealous, because ya had love and I was alone.”  
“So, why do you think you like me now, Raphael?”  
Raphael shrugged and said, “I don’t know.”  
“You were drugged. That’s why. You’re straight and you don’t want this.”  
“Maybe I was lyin’ ta myself, I really did like ya and was scared ta admit it, but does it really matter, Leo? Here we are. Alone. Together. It feels so right. Ya beneath me."  
“Well, it’s not right. It’s incest and love isn’t about domination. It’s about caring for one another and respect. All you want to do is fuck me hard and show me who’s the Alpha. That’s not love.”  
“I show my love with actions. Ya know that and I like it a bit rough, but don’t mean I don’t love ya, Leo. I love ya so much and I'll treasure ya forever. Ya just gotta know yer place first. Shut up. I’m fuckin’ horny.”

Ignoring Leo’s pleas to stop, Raphael parted Leo’s legs and thrust his dick inside of Leo’s hole, stretching him and grinning, as Leo’s hole adjusted to accommodate his length. Raphael plunged in and out, churring, his eyes closed in pure bliss, as Leo shrieked in agony, fear, indigation and sadness. This was going to be his life forever, unless he was rescued. Raphael's mate. Wrong. Sick. Sordid. It shouldn’t be happening. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed his torment would soon be over.

Raphael fucked him relentlessly, his eyes hooded, lust taking over. Leo’s moans soon turned to ones of pleasure, as Raphael repeatedly hit his prostate, Leo soon climaxing and leaking hot, sticky cum. Raphael came a minute later with a loud growl, his own essence deposited deep inside of his brother.

Panting heavily, Raphael pulled out, planted a kiss on an exhausted Leo’s lips and said, “That was fuckin’ amazn’, my love. I love how tight ya are and I love bein’ inside ya. I love everythin’ ‘bout ya and I’m so happy yer mine. Mine.”

Every fiber of his being hurt and Leo thought dejectedly, I didn’t like that. My body betrayed me. I don’t love him. Not romantically. I keep telling myself it’s not him and it's the drugs, but I’m not sure I can ever love him as a brother either. No. I’m frightened of him. Me, the leader, who shouldn’t be. I mean, this is my kid brother. My little brother.

“Ya like that, baby?” Raphael said huskily, oblivious to Leo’s discomfort. “Was it as good for ya as for me? I know ya churred. Ya like yer brother’s dick in ya, don’t ya, baby?”  
“See how wrong that sounds, Raphael? Brother!”  
“Well, we were raised as brothers, but there ain’t no proof we’re related.”  
“It’s still gross and I’m your leader. You don’t treat me like this.”  
“No. Ya ain't. Yer my mate and I’m the boss in our relationship. Ya listen ta me. Ya got it?” Raphael hissed, green eyes flashing. “I’m in charge. Not ya. Got it, Fearless?”  
Leo summoned up his last bit of courage and said, “No. You’re not. Our brothers will find me and I’ll never love you romantically. This is disgusting and you know it.”

Infuriated, his green eyes blazing at Leo’s defiance, Raphael grabbed his sai and shoved the hilt up Leo’s hole. Blood flowed out of a terrified, whining, and agonized Leo, as the weapon violated his insides. Raphael stoically watched his brother, his arms crossed, thinking he deserved it. If he’d only listened.

Leo whined and muttered, all his bravado gone, “I’m sorry. Take it out. Hurts so bad.”  
“I didn’t hear you, Fearless. Yer what?”  
Sapphire eyes brimmed with tears and Leo said, “I’m yours. I’m sorry, Raph. You’re my Alpha. I’m the omega and I’ll be good.”  
“Ya like me in ya, don’t ya?”  
“Love it. You’re so huge and belong in me.”  
“Ya love me.”  
“Yes. I love you so much. I was just scared what the others would say, but I do love you, Raphael, and I like it when you’re rough.”

Mollified, Raphael pulled out the sai, but Leo passed out before either could comment.

Raphael examined him and thought, just a small tearin’. He’s gonna be fine. Just fine. I doubt he'll resist again now he's accepted he's mine. He hummed, as he cleaned Leo, and thought, I can’t wait until we fuck again. Gonna fuck him so damn good. The way he likes it and deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the support, guys. :)


	3. Ensnared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael lays down his rules and tells Leo about his diabolical plan.

Leo woke up a couple of hours later, every orifice throbbing, Raphael lying next to him, his beak buried in the crook of Leo’s neck, arms thrown around Leo, as he snored. Leo wished he could throw him off, but his arms still bound, all he could do there was lie there. The smell of sex and musk permeated the air, Raphael’s breath tickling his neck and he knew they also smelled of sex. Raphael was huge and Leo was convinced damage had been done. It'd take him a lifetime to recover. If indeed he did. Not just physically, but emotionally too. He blinked back tears and thought, I’m screwed if the guys don’t find me. I don’t want this. I don’t want Raph. I wish I was at home in my warm bed. And if the guys do find me, how the hell am I going to tell them Raph raped me? Me, the leader, Fearless. I’m not so Fearless now, am I? And Raph knows it. This pain's like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I wish I was dead. I can’t endure this forever. Maybe I'll be rescued if I pray? Prayers work, right?

Raphael stirred, opened his eyes, looked into Leo’s and murmured, “Mornin’, beautiful.” Leo shut his eyes, fearing he was about to be violated once again. “I said mornin’, Leo!” Raphael growled. “Don’t t ya fuckin’ ignore your Alpha! Show some fuckin’ respect and look at me,” Raphael snarled and bit down hard on Leo’s collarbone. Leo whined and his eyes flew wide in panic. “That’s better. Greet me.”  
“You’re insane, Raph,” Leo said miserably, tears filling his eyes.  
“I’m perfectly sane and I know what I want. Ya. Yer amazin’ Leo. Lyin’ there for only me ta use. Ya ain't Karai’s no more. Did ya ever fuck her?”  
“None of your business.”  
“It fuckin’ is, because yer mine. Did ya? I wanna know now! Did ya ram yer dick into her hole and pound her good, like I pounded ya? Did ya?” Raphael demanded jealously, his green eyes flashing.  
“No. We just kissed and fooled around, but we planned on having sex.”  
“So I’m yer first and yer mine?”  
“Yes, Raphael. Not that it’s special! I never wanted this. It’s still rape!”  
“It is special. We lost our virginity ta one another and got a bond. A mated bond. No one can take that away from us. No one and yer never gonna see Karai again. Yer mine,” Raphael said and licked Leo’s cheek with his rough tongue, leaving slobber on it and making Leo want to hurl. It was disgusting. He wasn’t an object to mark and claim and treat like a sex toy. Damn it! He was the leader, an Alpha in his own right.

Leo closed his eyes, praying once again for rescue.

Raphael said, as if reading his mind, “Ya ain’t never gonna see the others again. I’m all ya need and want. Mine. Yer body responds ta me, Leo, and accepts me as yer Alpha and yer body loves my cock fillin’ yer hole with my seed. Breedin’ ya. We’re gonna have the cutest babies. I smell yer arousal when we fuck and ya love my manly strong musk. It drives ya wild. Just like ya drive me nuts, my gorgeous little mommy ta be. Yer gonna be fat, round and swollen with my eggs. I wonder how many eggs ya will lay. Donnie said red-eared sliders lay between two and thirty-two. Personally, I think four would be fuckin’ fantastic. Four littles one ta fuss over and ta spoil.”  
“You do realize someone will find us if we live in the tunnels, Raph, so you won’t be able to keep me here forever. Bet you haven’t thought of that, because you always act on impulse and never think about the future or the consequences.”  
“Leo, no one goes in these tunnels, so we’re safe from humans and all those who wanna break us up, so stop worryin’.”  
“How do you plan on raising a family? You don’t even clean up after yourself! How do you expect to care for babies?”  
Raphael rolled his eyes and said, “I make them, I’ll play with them and will be the protector, but yer job's ta change their diapers and shit. Yer the mommy and that’s what mommies do. Play house. I’m the Alpha and we don’t do things like that.”  
“Not only are you a rapist, but you’re a misogynistic bastard!” Leo hissed.  
“Whatever, Leo, but yer the female in the relationship and yer the one with a uterus and ovaries, so ya can hardly call yerself an Alpha. And yer job's also ta take care of all my needs and none of that shit that ya got a headache or whatever. Ya listen ta me and do as I say all the time. I want sex, ya spread yer legs. Understand?”  
“Doesn’t sound fair, Raphael. Sounds more like abuse than a loving relationship. Not like this could ever…”  
“I’ll love ya and won’t smack ya if ya behave. It’s real easy, besides yer lucky ta have me. I’m hot, smart and I got a huge cock. What more do ya want?”  
“Oh, I don’t know. Freedom and genuine love?” Leo said sarcastically. “You know nothing about a relationship, Raphael. It’s based on love and trust and not fear. You don’t force someone into submission and dominate them to love you. They love you, because they want to. You don’t love me. You just want to breed and to treat me like an object and pet.”  
“Not entirely. I wanna treat ya like my princess,” Raphael said with a smirk, ignoring all his brother had said. “I do know how ta treat a woman. I’ve read what they like. Bein’ fucked hard, dominated, slapped ‘round and bitten and stuff.”  
“Been trawling the BDSM sites, Raphael, or talking to Casey? Only warped chicks like that. I’m not a chick, despite my female parts. I’m a guy and that’s not at all what women like in a relationship. They like romance, kisses, cuddles, poems, backrubs and romantic dinners. You really haven’t got a clue and if you’re asking Casey for advice, you really are dense. Casey's clueless and wouldn’t know how to romance a rock.”  
“I ain’t clueless. I can be romantic and write poetry and shit. I can be sweet and lovin’ and make ya happy, Leo.”  
“No, Raphael. You can’t, because I don’t want you. I never have. I love Karai and I always will.”

Raphael’s nostrils flared in rage and his eyes blazed. He roughly kneed Leo’s legs apart, lined his cock up at Leo’s entrance and brutally thrust inside of him. Leo screamed, but Raphael ignored his shrieks and continued pounding away, thrusting in deeper and faster. Hearing Karai’s name had incensed him. What did she have that he didn’t? Why did Leo love her and not him when he’d done everything he could to ensure Leo felt loved? Sure, he’d fucked Leo, but Leo’s body had welcomed it, as evidenced by the pheromones he'd released, so it wasn’t rape. It was love. Their love. No. Leo just wanted to be a spiteful bitch and he’d pay for that. And he’d make Leo see sense and realize that only he, Raphael, was good enough for him.

Raphael climaxed a while later, shooting his essence deep inside of his brother, who came a minute later, his own dick leaking, as sobs wracked his body.

“I filled ya up again with my cum,” Raphael said. “Lots of it. So much that some's leakin’ outta yer well used hole. The hole, which belongs ta me and my cum's makin’ yer beautiful thighs shine. Yer a handsome turtle, Leo, but yer even sexier when yer drenched in my cum. My jizz. Hey, Leo. Do ya know where babies will come outta ya?” Leo continued weeping and Raphael added, “Outta yer cloaca. Probably gonna be weird and sore as hell when ya go through it, but I’ll be here for ya. I know I’m actin’ like a dick, but I just want ya ta accept yer place and then I don’t gotta be so mean. Do ya understand? Stop snivellin’. Ya shoulda never said those things ‘bout that bitch. In fact, take it back or I’m gonna have ta be nasty again. Now, Leo. Stop whingeing and if I ever hear her name again, I’m gonna hurt ya real bad. Do ya understand? My mate or not, ya don’t talk ‘bout other people as if I ain't good enough for ya when I’m the fuckin’ best thing ya’ve ever had. I’m givin’ ya love, a new life away from all those that ain't worth yer time and givin’ ya babies. Ya should be happy, Leo, so take it back ‘bout that bitch now! Tell me ya love me and only want me. I wanna hear it!”  
“I’m sorry, Raphael,” Leo choked out, petrified Raphael would abuse him again. “I take it back. I love you and I never loved her. I want you. Only you.”  
“Atta boy,” Raphael said sneeringly. “And tell me ya want my babies.”  
“I want them. Lots of them and to be with you forever,” Leo said and hiccoughed.  
“Yeah. And tell me ya love my cum and my cock.”  
“I love them too, Raphael. All of you.”

Raphael gripped Leo’s face and thrust his tongue inside of Leo's mouth for a brutal kiss. The leader forced himself to return the kiss and not to throw up, as Raphael thrust deeper and nibbled on Leo’s tongue. The kissing intensified and both were panting when Raphael broke the kiss.

“I’m gonna go out for a while, Leo," Raphael said."Somethin’ I gotta do, but don’t worry. I’ll be back real soon.”  
“Take your time,” Leo muttered, his body throbbing again.

I don’t want babies, Leo thought, or Raph. I want to go home. What did I do to deserve this?

Raphael returned two hours later with a knapsack and said, “I figured yer hungry, so I went and got dinner. Hope ya like chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and veggies.”  
“You broke into someone’s home and stole their roast dinner?”  
“No big deal. It was vacant, so all I had ta do was raid the fridge. Ya hungry? I sure am,” Raphael said, as he took out containers. “We don’t got a microwave, so it’s gonna be cold.”  
“You could have been seen, Raphael! Are you nuts?”  
Raphael rolled his eyes again and said, “The house was vacant. I saw the people leave. Relax. Open wide. I also got cutlery. Hey. This is a celebratory meal. Ta findin’ each other and ta losin’ our virginity.”  
“You didn’t find me, Raphael. I was always there.”  
“Yeah, but I mean ta realizin’ that we were made for each other and soulmates,” Raphael said, dipping the spoon into the mashed potatoes and gravy. “We’re of the same coin, Leo. Just took me forever ta realize it and now I have, I ain’t never gonna let ya go. This is kinda romantic, ain’t it, Leo? Me feedin’ ya and we’re celebratin’ bein’ together. A couple for all eternity."  
"Yes, Raphael,” Leo forced himself to say. “You did good.”  
Raphael beamed, nuzzled his beak against Leo’s and said, “And ya think I’m just a sadist? I only was ta make ya see reason, Leo, and as long as ya listen, I’ll be sweet and lovin’ and will love ya the way ya need and want.” Raphael offered the spoon to Leo and said, “Open wide, hon.”

Leo dutifully ate, afraid if he didn’t, Raphael would have another melt down.

“Good boy, Leo. Ya like it?” Raphael asked.  
“Prefer warm.”  
“I know. Someday, I’ll find us a nice home with appliances, a backyard in which the kids can play and we can barbecue and we’ll have a swimmin’ pool and…Or we can live in the forest and live on the lay of the land. I like that more. What do ya think?”  
“Your idea.”

Oh hell, Leo thought. Please by some miracle, let our family find us. I can’t endure any more!

"Of course," Raphael said and continued feeding him. He added, when he'd finished feeding Leo, "Hey. I gotta run again. Got somethin' important I gotta do." "Like what?" "Eliminatin' my potential competition," Raphael said bluntly, grabbing his sai and slipping it into his obi. "I'll be sure ta bring back a souvenir, okay?"

Raphael bent down, kissed Leo and left.

Oh, my fucking shit, Leo thought fearfully, desperately trying to break free, his sapphire eyes wide in horror. He's going after Karai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Been forever since I've updated. Thanks to all for reviewing, following and for the kudos :)
> 
> Will Raph kill Karai?
> 
> As requested, SnowFlakeWrites :)


	4. Eliminating the competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael eliminates his competition.

Enraged, Raphael went in search of Karai. The bitch had to play for making puppy dog eyes and trying to seduce his Leo. He’d bring her back to Leo, kill her in front of him, place her head on a stick for a while and Leo would then finally get the message that he was Raphael’s and his alone. Raphael’s nostrils flared, as he sniffed the air and smelled a familiar aroma. Perfume. Chanel no 5 or some fancy shit like that. Karai’s scent. Bitch, he thought, his eyes blazing. I’m gonna get ya good.

He stuck to the shadows, following her, as she leapt across the rooftops, laughing and enjoying the crisp air. It was December 23 and snow blanketed the ground, turning it into a winter wonderland. Any other day, Raphael would have gazed upon it in awe. He loved snow and when he’d been younger, his brothers had snuck out after Splinter had gone to bed and had had snow ball fights and made snow men or snow turtles. Fantastic memories, but now wasn’t the time for reminiscing. He was on a mission and it wouldn’t fail.

He waited until Karai had stopped and was gazing out at the city, her back turned to him.

How he loathed the vixen. She was nothing but trouble and a huge obstacle between him and his mate. Eliminating her would be a pleasure. He planned on making her death a drawn out and painful one. The bitch deserved it. He’d start with… No. He was getting distracted. He had to act now.

Then suddenly, she turned around, her dark eyes staring at him in curiosity, a light smile playing upon her red lips.

“I thought I sensed someone following me. What do you want Raphael?” Karai said.

Raphael’s green eyes bore into hers, his teeth clenched, his shoulders shaking in rage.

“You look vexed, Raphael? Something troubling you? Is it Leo? You guys really need to work out your problems. Or maybe it’s because you’re sexually frustrated? There are whores down, who'd gladly suck you off for a few bucks. Why don’t you go there? This silent treatment’s rather creepy.”

Raphael continued staring at her, his nostrils flaring, incensed that she’d suggest he fornicate with whores.

“Don’t like that idea, huh? I could do you if you want. It’s nearly Christmas. I can be gracious and give you that. It's not not like you have any other options, apart from whores, given your atrocious look and behavior. Yes. I know Leo’s a mutant turtle, but he’s attractive and has a personality.”

Raphael rolled his shoulders, cracked his knuckles and glowered. How dare she offer to fuck him. As if he wanted her skanky ass. Leo might have liked her, but he didn’t. He knew what she really was and not what she pretended to be. Offering herself to him as if she were a great gift and not the trash she was. Fuck. Now he was going to enjoy offing her even more.

“Still no answer, huh? Well, whatever. Die a virgin then, Raphael. I don’t care. But can you stop acting so weird? You’re starting to creep me out big time.”  
“Yer a filthy, common whore!” Raphael spat. “I don’t know what Leo saw in ya.”  
Karai rolled her eyes and said, “See, Raphael. That’s why you’ll never have a girlfriend. You don’t know how to treat women.”  
“Ya ain’t no lady and I bet ya’ve been ‘round the block. I wouldn’t touch ya if ya were the last thing alive, especially as I got a mate now.”  
Karai laughed. “Yeah? In your head maybe. No one would want you. Anyway, I’m done talking to you. I’m busy. Go find something else to do, like maybe getting a personality perhaps.”  
“Leo loves me.”  
“He has to, because he’s your brother, but if you’d been mine, I can honestly say you wouldn’t have lived long. Go away. “

Karai turned her back on him, no longer deeming him worthy of conversation.

Raphael‘s nostrils flared and he charged at her, knocking her to the ground.

“What the hell, Raphael?” Karai said. “If you want to fuck, there are other ways of telling me.”  
Raphael growled, as they wrestled. Then finding himself on top of her, he pinned her down and said, “I fuckin’ wouldn’t poke my dick in ya. I might catch somethin’.”  
“As eloquent as ever,” Karai said sarcastically. “If you don’t want to fuck…”

Her words were cut off, as Raphael applied a pressure point to her and she found herself unable to move, her limbs paralyzed.

“What the hell, Raphael?” she said, trying not to sound panicked. “What do you want?”  
“Your head,” Raphael said. He wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed until she’d passed out. Then he lifted her up and headed back to his place.

XXX

Raphael arrived back at his place a while later and said to a shocked Leo, “Look what I got.” He unceremoniously dumped her on the ground and chained her to a wall.  
“Let her go!” Leo said, his eyes wide in panic. “Karai’s innocent, Raph.”  
“The fuckin’ hell she is. That bitch, who supposedly loves ya, propositioned me!”  
“Karai would never…”  
“She did. Open yer damn eyes. She’s a fuckin’ skank and ain't never been worthy of ya, but now yer gonna see the truth. That she ain’t worthy and I am. I love ya, Leo. I’d never fuck no one else or offer ta fuck no one else. I’m always gonna be true and I’m gonna be the best mate and daddy,” Raphael said, tracing Leo’s jaw with his hand.  
Leo’s insides churned, he turned his head away and said, “You'll let her go if you really love me, Raph go. You don’t want to do anything.”  
Raphael forcibly turned Leo’s head and said coldly, “I do. I can’t wait ta watch the light die out in her eyes and best of all yer gonna see it. I’ll first get some confessions from her and listen ta her beggin’. She’ll think I’ll be worn down by them and will release her, but no. She’s an obstacle ta our love and she's gotta be annihilated!”  
“Do you realize how insane you sound, Raph? This isn’t you! Let her go and…”  
“Her paralysis will wear off soon and then the fun can begin,” Raphael said and gleefully rubbed his hands. “This is gonna be epic! Do watch, Leo. I’d hate for ya ta miss the show.”  
“It’s not a show, Raph! You’re talking about snuffing out someone’s life!”  
“Ain't just someone, Leo, but the worthless bitch, whose only ever caused shit. Why should I care?”  
“You’re acting like an animal, Raph!”  
“Maybe,” Raphael said with a shrug. “But so what? She fuckin’ deserves it. It's gotta be done, so that ya can see that ya belong ta me only,” Raphael said and tugged at Leo’s tail, making him mewl. “Stop tryin' ta talk me outta it. My mind’s made up.”  
“You’ll regret this, Raph, and won’t be able to forgive yourself.”  
“My only regret's that I didn’t kill her months ago, but oh well. Better late than never.”

A groan was heard and Leo saw Karai opening her eyes and glancing around the room.

“Well, well,” Raphael said, noticing her waking. “Sleepin’ Beauty’s finally woken. Welcome ta yer hell, bitch. I hope ya don’t die too quickly. It'd be a shame, because I know Leo also wants a drawn out show. Ain’t that right, sweetheart?”

Karai studied Leo chained to the bed and said fearfully, “Leo, what’s going on? What's your lunatic brother talking about? And why are you chained up?”  
“I think Raph was injected with something, which made him think he loves me and he kidnapped me.”

“Don’t talk ‘bout me, like I ain’t here, blossom,” Raphael said crossly. “Bitch, I love Leo and yer the obstacle ta our love, so yer gonna die. That’s all yer gonna know.”  
“The obstacle to your love?” Karai said incredulously, her eyes wide. “Raphael, you’re crazy. Leo and you are brothers. Mere brothers. He doesn’t love you that way. You don’t either!”  
“But I do and what’s more, Leo also loves me. He’s just pretendin’ he don’t, because yer here and he don’t wanna hurt yer feelings, but I don’t give a fuck ‘bout them. Me and Leo fuck, ya know, and he tells me he loves me. Really loves me. He always has. We lost our virginity ta one another. It was real special,” Raphael said and nuzzled his beak against a nauseated looking Leo’s.  
“So special that Leo looks like he wants to throw up,” Karai said sardonically, trying to break free, but unable. “I can do the math, Raphael. You raped him and he’s terrified of you. You’re a revolting beast and you should be ashamed of yourself.”  
“It wasn’t rape, because he enjoyed it!” Raphael screamed, shoving a finger into her face. “Tell her that, Leo?”

“I…” Leo said. 

“He can’t, because he doesn’t and will never like you that way, Raphael,” Karai said. “He won't, even if you murder him and he'll loathe you forever if you kill me. He has my heart and I have his. You’re a psycho, Raphael, and nothing you can do or say will eradicate Leo’s love for me. Nothing.”

Raphael’s eyes went white, as he digested all she’d said. A clear sign his temper had reached boiling point. Leo had only ever seen that in battle and when their enemies were near.

Seeing his brother reach into his obi, Leo emitted a strangled cry.

Raphael threw his sai. Leo screamed in abject horror, as the sai neatly severed Karai’s head from her body, the head rolling, Karai’s dark eyes now vacant, her lips twisted into a grisly smile. The one she’d had just before she'd died.

Ta give her credit, Raphael thought, she didn't flinch and stoically accepted her fate.

Raphael picked up the head, placed it on a spike by Leo’s bed and said to his trembling brother, “That’s that then. I’m gonna get some champagne, baby. It’s celebration time. I love ya. Things are gonna be amazin' from now on. I promise. Don’t cry, sweetheart. She don't deserve the tears.”

Raphael kissed a blubbering Leo and left.

“HELP ME!” Leo shouted, as he took in Karai’s lifeless face. “SOMEONE FIND ME!”

Leo screamed for a long time until he could no more. Then emotionally drained and scarred, he fell asleep, wakened a while later by a bright light. He opened his eyes, saw it was a torch and sighed in relief, as two familiar figures loomed over him.

They unshackled him and hugged him tightly, their tears mingled with his.

Then they lifted him and carried him through the tunnels to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So looks like Leo is safe now, but what about Raphael? How will he react to his mate being gone?
> 
> Thanks for all the support


	5. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he's safe at home, an emotionally shattered and traumatized Leo doesn't feel it. He and Donnie talk and to Leo's distress, Donnie says he has to bring Raph home and cure him. No matter what Raph's done, he's still their brother and they can't abandon him.

Leo woke up a few hours later and saw that Donnie was sitting on a chair by his bedside.

“Donnie?” Leo said, praying his brother wasn’t a figment of his imagination.  
“Hey, Leo,” Donnie said softly.  
"Am I… Is he?" Leo said in panic, his eyes wide.  
“It’s just me. You’re safe, okay? I hooked you up to a drip. It’s just a precaution, because you were extremely weak when me and Mikey found you and you need to rest for a few days to regain your strength.”  
Leo sank back against the pillows and sighed in relief. “How'd you find me?”  
“We were searching the tunnels when we saw Raph exit one and leave. He was muttering shit about ‘his mate, Leo’ and ‘I’ve finally killed that bitch Karai’. I thought that was strange. We went down the tunnel and found you when we were sure he'd gone. Not a minute too soon. Leo, I…” Don looked embarrassed and said, “Being the family doc, I had to examine you for any injuries and I found…Leo, I know this is going to be uncomfortable, but we need to discuss it. I discovered numerous bruises and bites and evidence that you’ve been sexually active. Were you and Raph intimate? Are you dating? I'd be surprised if you were. I always thought you guys were straight, but if you’ve found love together and are happy, I’d be glad for you. I don’t know how Mikey will feel about it, though.”  
Leo squeezed his eyes shut and said in a broken voice, “It wasn’t love and it was unwanted.”  
Donnie’s eyes flew wide and he said, “Are you telling me Raph raped you? He loves us and would never willingly hurt any of us. And what did he mean about Karai?”  
Leo opened his eyes and said, “He thought that she was an obstacle to our love and kidnapped and decapitated her with his sai, Donnie. In front of me. Then he impaled her head on a stick and placed it by the bed. I was bound to it and had been from the first day.”  
“Raph killed Karai? He hates her, but I never thought,” Don said in astonishment. “I know he has anger issues, but he wouldn’t do something so despicable and hurt us, especially you. He adores you, Leo, despite your epic fights and lives for your praise. He tries hard to hide it, but I see him puff up his plastron in pride and smile when that happens. You’re his hero. It doesn’t make sense, unless he always had those feelings and something triggered him to act on them. Any theories?”  
“He’s an animal, Donnie! He repeatedly raped me and marked me by biting, telling me I was his mate and that he wanted my babies!” Leo wept. “He was brutal. It was like being with a monster! I don’t want to talk about any damn theories. I want to crawl under a rock and die! And you just want to play scientist and talk theories.” Leo hiccupped, tears streaming down his face. “I need comfort. Not a scientist, Donnie. I’ve been through unimaginable hell and worse could follow.”  
“I’m sorry, Leo,” Donnie said and gently folded him into a hug.

Leo sobbed onto his shoulder. The genius hadn’t seen his brother cry in years, so it must have been extremely traumatic. Leo would need extensive support mentally and emotionally. He'd try, so that Leo could heal, but he did need to talk about Raphael as well. Whatever the emerald skinned turtle had done, he was still their brother and if something had caused him to be so animalistic, he had to find out what and cure him. Maybe Leo and Raphael could then heal their now even more strained relationship.

“Leo, I’m here for you bro,” Donnie said and gently pulled away. “I’m sorry. I’m so used to being a doctor and clinical that I forget to tune into my emotions. I love you and you can talk to me.”  
“He told me that I was intersex,” Leo blurted out, fresh tears filling his eyes. “And that I could have his babies and that he was very much looking forward to them. I don’t want those living reminders of the hell I went through. I want an abortion or whatever if that happens. I can’t do it, Donnie. I just can’t!”  
“Sh, Leo. It might not happen, so let’s try to be calm and be positive.”  
“Promise me you'll help me if that happens,” Leo pleaded. Seeing his big brother so vulnerable broke Donnie’s heart and he nodded. “Raphael wouldn’t want them either if he knew they were created out of rape and if there aren’t babies, it'd be easier for me to heal and for him. Because…” Leo paused and then added, “I’m conflicted, Donnie. I hate Raphael, because of what he did. Treating me like his mate instead of his big brother and making me feel violated and filthy.”  
“That’s understandable, but you still love him, because he’s your brother.”  
“Yes. I understand his behavior was caused by drugs, but still. I’m scared of him and yet I also want to protect him. He was also a victim in this and he’ll be disgusted with himself when he learns the truth. He won’t be able to forgive himself.”  
“What drugs?”  
“I don’t know, but he must have been injected with drugs, because he’s never acted like that towards me before. It was only ever strictly fraternal and he was animalistic, beastly, savage and territorial, rutting me like an animal. It was like he was giving in to his primal urges and that’s all he could think about. Then he kept professing his love for me. How can you love someone if you rape them?”  
“You can’t, but perhaps you’re right, Leo. It sounds like he’s been injected with a mixture of drugs to reduce him to his primal urges and to fall in love with you. Probably one of our enemy’s sick plans. Maybe Shredder. Smacks of him. A twisted plot to keep us focused on things down here, so that we won’t interfere with his scheming. Bastard. I’d like to wring his neck!” Donnie said furiously, his hazel eyes flashing.  
“You can’t bring him here, Donnie!” Leo screamed in panic, his eyes wide. “You have no idea how insane he is. He’ll hurt me and… Donnie, don't do it!”  
Donnie hugged him again and said, "Raph won’t hurt you, Leo. I swear. Mikey and I will protect you.”  
“You can’t. He's immensely strong and he’ll also hurt you. You have to leave him where he is. I can’t face him. Donnie, please,” Leo said hysterically.  
“Leo, he’s still our brother whatever he’s done and I have to cure him if he's been drugged. I understand your reservations, but nothing further will happen to you. Me and Mikey will ensure no harm befalls you. Raphael will be contained. We’ll look for him, drug him and then tie him down in his bed until I’ve found a cure.”  
Leo pulled away and shrieked, "It won’t work. He’ll be so fuelled with rage that he’ll break his bonds and he’ll come after me!”  
“Leo, I swear that won’t happen. Do you trust me?”  
“Yes, but…”  
“No.”  
“Then trust me. I will cure Raph.”  
“And then what, Donnie? How are you going to fix what happened?” Leo yelled. “I do love him and while I know it was due to the drugs, it’s still rape. I can’t be around him. I’m not sure I ever can or can trust him again. Raph won’t understand that and it’ll break his heart. He might do something drastic and…”  
“Raphael won’t come near you until you’re ready, Leo, and as for Raph’s actions, we’ll do our best to ensure he doesn’t do anything foolish. But we can’t allow Raph to live like an animal for the rest of his life. He’s our brother and he deserves to be home with us. I’m sorry, Leo, but…He's also my brother and I can’t abandon him.”  
Leo muttered, “Fine, but keep him away from me and stay with me right now, Donnie. Please. I don’t want to be alone.”

Donnie sat down beside him and took his hand, lovingly squeezing it.

Leo shivered, his heart pounding, his insides churning and thought, I can’t face Raph ever again. I just can’t. I don’t think we can ever get past this. How can we? And the shame of it is unbearable, like a dagger in my plastron. Our bond as brothers is shattered forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks to all following and reviewing. Will Donnie and Mikey capture Raph?


	6. Traumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traumatized Leo battles to recover.

Soothed by Don’s presence, Leo fell asleep.

Leo found himself in a large room that looked like a nursery. A blue crib was in the corner and Disney characters were stencilled and painted on the white walls. A yellow rocking horse with red handles was near the crib and there was a large assortment of toys scattered around the room, including a large stuffed panda Leo recognized as Raphael’s.

How bizarre, Leo thought. How’d it get here? Where am I?

Crying sounded and realizing it emanated from the crib, Leo went over to it and peeked inside.

Twin girls flailed their limbs and looked up at him. Their skin color was forest green, like him, and they had his sapphire eyes.

They’re beautiful. Little angels. Mine, Leo thought, as he continued gazing at them? But then who’s their other parent?

Raphael appeared and Leo’s stomach tightened in knots and his blood ran cold. Instinctively, he turned to run now knowing the answer to his question.

Raphael was the dad and he….This was their home and those were their babies. His living nightmare of being Raphael’s mate had come true and he was trapped. He had to leave. His life depended on it.

Raphael leapt high in the air and kicked out at his brother, taking him by surprise and sending him sprawled onto the ground. Winded, Leo panted, as Raphael climbed onto him. The emerald skinned turtle pressed his full weight onto Leo and pinned his arms down. Leo tried to wriggle free, but Raphael was way too strong.

Green eyes blazing, Raphael hissed, his face mere inches from his brother’s, “How many times do I gotta tell ya that ya ain’t goin’ nowhere, Leo? Yer mine and ya ain’t leavin’ me, Maddie and Rosie! Get it through yer skull once and for all. Guess I gotta teach ya who’s boss again and teach ya a lesson!”  
“I’m sorry!” Leo said. “Raph, you don’t have to do this. I just…..”

Raphael sank his teeth into Leo’s collarbone, eliciting an undignified squawk from him. The volatile turtle’s breath tickled Leo’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine, and his musky scent filled Leo’s nostrils. It was intoxicating and heady and Leo didn’t want it. Didn’t want any of this. Didn’t want to be stuffed by his brother and treated like a toy. Not again.

“I’ll behave. I promise,” Leo begged tearfully. “I’m sorry. I….”  
Raphael snorted contemptuously, roughly kneed Leo’s legs apart and said, “Gonna fill ya with my seed. Ya like it, bro? Yeah. Ya like it when I fuck ya good and make ya submit. Gonna make ya so compliant, ya’ll never think ‘bout leavin’ again. How could ya anyway, when I treat ya well and ya got babies? Yer a selfish bastard, Leo! Always thinkin’ ‘bout escapin’ me!”

Hot tears ran down Leo’s face, as he wept, but Raphael ignored him and plunged his thick cock inside of his brother, his eyes hooded, as he succumbed to his animal desire of rutting and dominating his mate, his deep rumbles of pleasure echoing off of the walls.

Leo screamed and squeezed his eyes shut, as his forehead beaded with sweat, his heart pounded, his body shook and tears streamed down his cheeks. It had happened again and he’d been powerless to prevent it. How could he call himself a leader now? He wasn’t fearless. He was weak and a shell of himself. There was no way he could fight in battle when he was afraid of his own shadow and when fear gripped his very being and he wanted to die.

“Leo,” Don said softly, taking in his obviously traumatized brother. It was clear he’d had a nightmare.

Probably about his time with Raph, Don mused.

“Leo,” Don said and gently shook his brother. “You’re safe with me. Open your eyes. I promise you’re safe.”  
Sapphire eyes opened and still quaking, Leo said fearfully, “Raph was here and he was…..We had babies. Twin girls. It was horrible. I….He’s here, isn’t he? I smelled him. His breath, his scent. He’s here! He’s going to hurt me. I can’t go through that again!” Leo’s voice rose in panic and he said, “He’ll hurt me. I know he will! Keep him away!”  
Don folded him into a gentle hug and said, “He’s not here, Leo. You’re safe. It’s just us, okay? There are no babies and Raph isn’t here. You had a nightmare.”  
“But it was so real. The babies were called Maddie and Rosie and Raph was mad when I tried to escape. He went ballistic and forced himself on me,” Leo hiccupped.  
“It was a bad dream. You’re safe. Look around. There are no babies.”  
“But what if that happens. I don’t want babies, Donnie! You’ll have to help me get rid of them, Donnie. Please.”  
“Sh. We’ll cross that bridge if it happens. Do you think you can go back to sleep?”  
“I don’t know,” Leo said, pulling away. “I keep seeing his face twisted in fury and lust looming down at me and I feel sick to my stomach. I don’t think I’ll ever get over it. My baby brother raped me, Donnie. It wasn’t supposed to happen! How can I get over this? And how can Raph and I ever work through it and become close again? Just hearing his name chills my blood and makes me flatten my tail against my body! I’m petrified and there’s no way I can be leader now. You’ll have to be. I wish Dad were alive to help me and offer me pearls of wisdom, but maybe it’s good he isn’t, because he’d be revolted by his spineless, pathetic and tainted son. His son, who was fucked by his own brother and who couldn’t fight back!”  
“Stop saying that, Leo,” Don said and rubbed Leo’s shell in circular motions to calm him down. “We’ll get through this. I promise. You’re tough, Leo, and you can withstand anything. I’ll be your support and so will Mikey. And stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t your fault and it wasn’t Raph’s either. He was drugged. We’ll return him to normal and you can talk to him when you’re ready….”  
Leo covered his face with his hands and said, “I doubt I’ll ever be ready to talk to the brute and I don’t want any babies. They’d be a constant reminder. I’ll carry them if you can’t terminate them, but I’ll get rid of the eggs when I’ve laid them and you’ll help me, Donnie. Please. And you won’t tell Raphael if I’m gravid. He doesn’t need to know. Assuming there’s a chance Raphael and I’ll mend things, having the eggs around won’t help with that. It’ll only complicate matters and cause unnecessary angst. Do you understand?”  
“I do, Leo, but Raph would have the right to know….”  
“He doesn’t!” Leo yelled. “It’s my body and my choice alone. Do I make myself clear?”  
Not wishing to further enrage his brother, Donnie nodded and said, “Yes, Leo.”  
“Good. Rapists shouldn’t have rights. I get he was drugged, but he still raped me. He doesn’t get a say in anything and you should consider castration to prevent it happening again if you don’t find a cure for him.”  
“Leo, that’s a bit drastic,” Don began, stunned Leo would think about that being done to one of his brothers.  
“Drastic?” Leo said sneeringly. “Go through what I have. Then you’ll understand why I said that! You think I want my brother castrated? No, but I’d need it done if there’s no cure, so I’m not harmed again! I always place my brothers’ welfare ahead of mine, but I’m thinking of myself first now. You have no idea what it’s like being pinned down to the ground, while your baby brother ruts you like an animal! And besides, if he doesn’t rape me again, he could turn on you or Mikey. Do you want that and Raphael plugging your hole or poor innocent Mikey’s hole? Do you want that, Donnie?”  
Don winced at Leo’s bluntness and said miserably, “No. I’ll do what you ask if I find no cure.”  
“Good.”  
An uncomfortable silence stretched for a few minutes. Then Don said, “Think you can sleep now, Leo?”  
“Only if you stay with me. I’m sorry for biting your head off, Donnie, but I’m scared.”  
“There’s no reason to apologize, Leo,” Don said, mentally vowing to find the cure no matter what and to tell Raphael he was a dad if that happened. His brother deserved to know, no matter the circumstances in which the babies had been conceived.

Leo smiled weakly, lay down and closed his eyes. Don sang a lullaby that Splinter had sung to them when they were small and he watched as Leo soon fell asleep, his plastron rising and falling with his even breathing.

Leo was bewildered to find himself in an underground chamber, the walls closing in on either side. Panicked and desperately trying to climb up the walls, but without any success, he was relieved when he heard a female voice and saw a rope tossed down to him. Leo shimmied up it and kissed the ground. Never so grateful to be alive, as he was then. His exhilaration changed to grief and astonishment when a figure approached him, holding a severed head in its hands, the dark hair matted with blood and the pale face looking like a death mask.

The face he’d lovingly gazed into and had adored. His beloved.

Karai.

Stunned, Leo remained frozen to the spot, his mouth open in a silent scream.

“Leonardo, avenge my death. Then join me,” Karai said. She placed the head on the ground and opened her arms, beckoning him closer. Arms that had once caressed him. The head rolled and stopped by Leo’s feet. He took a step back in revulsion and shivered.

“Join me,” Karai repeated and moved closer to him. Then her mouth slackened and her eyes stared vacantly at the sky. The beautiful almond-shaped eyes Leo had loved so much closed forever.

Leo let out an ear splitting wail, his heart shattered once again, his body trembling, as nausea bubbled in his belly and sweat beaded his forehead. His precious Karai was no more. Murdered by his brother.

Leo jerked awake, panicked, vaguely aware of someone talking to him and holding him close.

“Karai,” Leo wept. “I saw her. She was standing right here.”  
“It’s okay, Leo,” Donnie said. “You had another bad dream. I’ve got you, okay?”  
“He murdered her, Donnie!” Leo sobbed. “I loved her so much and she loved me. We were soulmates and so unbelievably happy together. Raphael robbed me of her, my takara, my soul, my heart. She was standing here and holding her severed head in her hands and she begged me to get revenge and then….”  
“Leo, I’m going to give you something to calm you down and to help you sleep, okay?” Don said gently.  
“I DON’T WANT FUCKING MEDICINE. I WANT KARAI BACK! How the hell am I supposed to carry on without her? I can’t. I want to die. I want to be with her. I want the pain to end. Karai, my love, I miss you so much,” Leo wept.  
Feeling helpless at being unable to console his traumatized and grieving brother, Donnie stood and said, “I’ll be right back, Leo.”  
“Don’t leave me!” Leo shrieked. “He’ll find me. Don’t go.”  
“I’m not, Leo. I’m just getting some water from the sink there, okay? I’m not going to leave you.” Donnie filled a glass with water from the sink and returned to Leo. Then he opened a drawer, took out two sleeping tablets and said, “Leo, I want you to take these, okay? I know you hate meds, but it’ll help you get some rest.”  
“I DON’T WANT MEDICINE” Leo screamed, angrily shoving his brother aside. Then he rose to his feet and started throwing and kicking objects around, unleashing his rage, his grief and frustration on everything he could to Don’s immense despair. Gone were several of his precious projects. Never had he seen Leo so worked up before.

“I’m going to kill Raphael!” Leo growled. “He took Karai away from me. He deserves death. I want him to bleed. I want to watch the light die out in his eyes!” Leo roared, as he kicked Don’s lab desk, sending it crashing against the wall and sending bottles, beakers and canisters to the ground, their contents spilling out and forming a large puddle.

Donnie tried to stop him and grabbed his arm, but Leo was a force to be reckoned with when he was pissed and he lashed out at Don, kicking him in the plastron and sending him flying against the wall, his head hitting it with a sickening crack. Don crumpled to the ground in a heap, his eyes sliding closed.

Suddenly overcome with remorse by what he’d done to his brother and his fury abating, Leo crouched down by his brother’s body and cradled him in his arms. “Donnie, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he sobbed. “Please don’t die. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please come back. I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the long wait in updating. Was a bit stuck. Thanks for your patience, for following, reviewing and for the kudos. You guys rock.
> 
> Is Donnie dead? Will Leo ever recover?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Will the others find Leo?


End file.
